


Shower

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fall Fandom Free For All, Genderbending, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel joins Deanna in the shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noveltea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/gifts).



The rattle of the shower curtains followed by a cold blast of air against her naked body was the only warning Deanna got. She jumped, hands flying out to catch herself on the slick shower walls as she spotted the nude angel standing on the other side of the shower.

“Cas, we’ve talked about this. It’s right up there with the personal space thing.”

Deanna glared at him, shivering from the cold air. She angled herself back towards the hot water, eyes traveling down the lean, nude length of Castiel.

Castiel only tilted his head, staring at her. Deanna sighed, giving up the battle. Castiel stepped into the shower, eyes never leaving hers as he brushed up against her body. Deanna shivered again, lost in the way he looked at her.

Any other guy would have been ogling her breasts or ass. Not Castiel. Sure, he would look her over with something very close to appreciation but it never quite got to the level of out right leering. That she could deal with, had been dealing with since her breasts started to grow. She knew how to handle it or use it depending on her mood.

With Castiel, it was very different. Castiel seemed to get off more on whatever he saw in the darkened shadows of her soul rather than her physical appearance. It unnerved her, kept her off kilter, and at a loss on how to deal with it. How did one deal with an angel who could see right into her soul and find it still beautiful despite all she’d done?

Castiel kissed her gently, one hand cupping her face. He pulled away, reaching for the soap, urging Deanna to turn around. Deanna complied, closing her eyes as she bowed her head under the shower head.

Castiel ran the bar across her shoulders and down her back. His hands were light and sure, as they glided down her, leaving a trail of heat behind. Those wonderful hands lingered over her ass, dipping between her legs in a too brief touch. He soaped down her legs, over her ankles and feet. Deanna rested her hand on his shoulder to steady herself as Castiel lifted one foot then the other to wash between her toes.

He pushed on her hip lightly to get her to turn around, putting her back to the spray. Deanna’s breathing had gone a little ragged as she looked at the angel kneeling at her feet. He shouldn’t be there, this inhuman creature but Castiel only looked up at her, barely blinking with his eyes conveying such affection. Deanna still couldn’t believe such a being cared for her so much.

Castiel continued to wash her, his motions arousing her as much as his care for her warmed her heart and filled the empty places there left by Hell.

She still had her hand braced on his should when he reached between her thighs, cupping her as he leaned forward to kiss her stomach. Deanna moaned when he slid a finger between the folds of her pussy, her hips pushing down onto it. Another finger joined the first, easing deeper inside her as desire spiked through her.

Then Castiel surged to his feet, fingers leaving her body as Deanna protested. The bar of soap flowed over her belly, as his head dipped to tongue one of her nipples. The contrast of water pounding against her back and Castiel’s hot mouth sucking on her breast had her gasping, hips thrusting against Castiel.

She dimly heard the bar of soap drop to the ground just before Castiel lifted her up, kissing her hard. Deanna wrapped her legs around him, feeling his cock brushing against her most intimate parts. Castiel shifted them until her back was pressed against the cool tiles, still kissing her until she had to pull away to catch her breath.

Before she could, Castiel shifted, sliding into her. Deanna moaned, gripping him tighter as he pulled out and pushed back in, sinking even deeper as she stretched around him.  
Deanna keened, pushed higher and higher with every thrust of Castiel into her combined with the cool tiles against her back and the water still flowing over them. She came hard, clenching tight around him.

Aftershocks rippled through her as Castiel slipped out of her, gently setting her back on her feet. Deanna leaned against him, catching her breath and feeling him still hard against her belly. She reached down to stroked him but Castiel stopped her.

He turned off the cooling water and guided her out of the shower. Deanna stood still, only moving at the urging of Castiel as he dried her off with a big fluffy towel. As he knelt down to dry her legs and feet off, Deanna ran her hand through his damp hair, feeling sated. Then Castiel looked up at her, eyes full of love just for her. So much that it took her breath away.

He kissed her knee, fingers trailing up her body, and Deanna knew it wouldn’t take much to send her over the edge again. This time she’d bring Castiel along with her.

Except he had a different idea. He stretched her out on the bed, taking her apart again with his hands and mouth. Slower this time, linger over the curves and planes of her body. No matter what she did or how she pleaded, he didn’t speed up.

She found herself getting lost in how he touched her. The way he looked at her as he loved her made Deanna feel like something precious and cared for in a way no other lover had done for her. When he finally entered her again, Deanna could only moan and cling to him - her anchor in a sea of pleasure.

When she slowly came back down a second time, she found herself curled up in his arms. His fingers stroked through her hair, lulling her to sleep. Deanna let herself go, trusting in Castiel to keep her safe.


End file.
